HTTYD award show
by Lol muffins
Summary: its time to see if your fans really like your stories Write now: nominating is in session
1. Nominating

"hey toothless I just got this fan mail and this thing called fanfictoin." Hiccup says to his dragon "i,read a few some more disturbing than others. But I think some of these stories/authors need to be awarded."

* * *

**okay guys! I'm really excited about this! So I will have a three week gap between stuff like nominations voting awards ect. **

**So hear are the categories you can send as many votes as you want for any catagorie but only once for each time you vote like for example**

**the hiccup award **

**i nominate lol muffins**

**i can not nominate lol muffins anymore for that categorie Get it? You can also vote for yourself/ your stories bot only for one categorie.**

**any way now on to the categories!**

**The hiccup award**

**_this awarded goes to the best fanfic that best captures hiccups cute and dorky Self._**

**The astrid award**

_**this award will go to the best story that captures astrid fiery attitude.**_

_**best over all fanfic**_

_**thetitle says it all but this goes to every ones favorite fanfic**_

_**best tragedy fic**_

_**Hit his award goes to the best story that had you on the verge of tteareg best author award**_

_**thos awarded goes to the best writer**_

__**hey guys I need more categories! If you send in a categorie I like i will call it the (insert username here) award**


	2. Notice

Okay guys I will be done with the new awards in 3 days so on Halloween I won't take any more award categories k? K thanks for your understanding!


	3. New awards!

1) the Hiccup award

this award goes to the award that best captures hiccups personnel

2) The Astrid award

Same applies with astrid

3) The Toothless award

same applies with toothless

4) The best Tragedy fanfic

this award goest to the best fanfic that had you on the brink of tears

5) the best humor fanfic

same apples as the tragedy fanfic

6) the best Romance fanfic

same applies

7) best overall Fanfic

this goes to everyones favorite

8) the fluff award (my favorite!)

this award goes to the fluffiest fanfic

9) the Hiccstrid award

this goes to the best Hiccstrid story that had you going dwaaaaaa!

10) The toothcup award

this goes to the best toothcup fanfic

11) the AU award

this goes to the best AU

12) the if hiccup ran away award

do I really need to explain?

13) The best if hiccup died story

not explaining

14) the best Truth or Dare/Dare war award

if you don't know what this award is for shame on you :)

15) the best author award

the end please read authors note below

* * *

A/N

hey guys remember only 2 weeks left! Then I announce the nominees! So send in your votes

Lol muffins (1)


	4. Here are the nominees

hey guys nobody has reviewed besides you 18 so i am doing the nominees write now

for the best dare award!

of teens and dares by animation nut (nominated by laurenjr)

and

of average insanity by unknown (nominated by unnamed)

for the best author award

.ryder 2%

foxy girl 2%

fareway19 3%

lol muffins ( i didn't nominate y self 2 others did)

cke1st 1%

hiccupandtoothles294 2%

best humor fic

watching the movie by laurenjr 1%

oh gods by word wielder 1%

nominees for the best AU

watching the movie 1%

how Hicca trains her dragon 1%

chaseing thunderstorms 3%

Nominees for tragedy fic award

Missing Hiccup 1%

chaseing thunderstorms 1%

good thing your already dead 1%

best for everyone 1%

the past defines the future 1%

the day berk stood still 1%

Nominees for if hiccup ran away

the traitors saga 1%

hitchups 1%

nominees for if hiccup died award

Missing hiccup 1%

Snotlout did what ? 1%

nominees for best romance

Heather together 1%

honey and the hatchet 1%

nominees for fluff

honey and the hatchet 1%

a matter of family 1%

nominees for the hiccstrid award

The choice 1%

love on the battle field 1%

nominees for the best hiccup personnel

the choice 1%

the honey and the hatchet 1%

nominees for the best astrid personnel

chaseing thunder storms 1%

the honey and the hatchet 1%

nominees for best over all ffanfic

hitchups 2%

conseqences 1%

Yes 1%

nominees for best horror

how to fight your zombies 1%

Plain creepy 1%

A/N

hey guyz so vote on the nominees above and the one with the most votes wins! I will PM the winners so they can give me there winning speeches/thx for being nominated speeches and may the best author / story win!


End file.
